


Everything You Say To Do

by spencerwrites



Category: Trinkets (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Basically Elodie is just super gay for Sabine, Chaptered, F/F, Long, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Roadtrip, Van Life, WIP, as am i, on tour, so here, which is why I need more Sabine content, which is why I'm writing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerwrites/pseuds/spencerwrites
Summary: "Oh, it's easy being a groupie. You just go everywhere I go and do everything I say to do."In which Elodie gets swept up in the fire that is Sabine and follows her wherever. (Or in this case, California, for her tour.)Post Season 1 Finale, follows Elodie in the weeks after she joins Sabine for her tour.





	Everything You Say To Do

When the sun finally came up behind the clouds, so did Elodie’s smile. She had been watching the raindrops splatter on the car window for what felt like hours. And while the sound of heavy rain mixed with The Spinanes had created a nice ambiance, she did much prefer the sparse sunlight that was just breaking through the dark clouds.  
“Someone’s happy,” said a voice next to her.   
Elodie turned, her smile widening. Next to her sat a dream of a woman. Sabine wore a huge pink blouse and an even bigger smile. She was all teeth when she turned to face Elodie, then quickly back at the road again.  
“I told you, I miss the sun,” Elodie said, her voice trailing off as she watched Sabine driving. Her lion’s mane of curly blonde hair was pushing up against the headrest. A few pieces fell into her face and Sabine quickly brushed them back with her elegant fingers. Elodie remembered those from the first time she met Sabine.

It had been in the bar her friend Luka worked at. The Barrel Room, or something similar. Elodie had been wandering the place, finding herself at a merch stand of a band she didn’t know. There were T-Shirts, vinyl records, pins. All the usual stuff. They all featured a black-and-white portrait of a woman with big, curly hair and a gorgeous smile. According to the lettering, her name was Sabine.   
And while Sabine was pretty, Elodie didn’t come to buy a vinyl record. Instead, she let her fingers wander the table for a while, finally grasping a pin, which she quickly snuck into her pocket. The thrill of it lifted her spirits. She had looked around, seeing if anyone had been watching her, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
“Are you a fan?”  
Elodie turned quickly, feeling found out. That’s when she saw the same face she had just been drooling over at the merch stand. Sabine, standing there. She was taller than Elodie, so she found herself looking up at her. Golden locks framed a smiling face. Even her shiny, chunky jewelry didn’t manage to outshine that smile.   
Later that evening, Sabine had performed on the stage, doused in green light, a spotlight on her body, and Elodie felt like that must be her most natural state. Singing her heart out into an audience mesmerized by her movement. Elodie couldn’t blame them, she herself felt like she was high, watching the singer twist and twirl, reaching out her elegant fingers, flipping her hair. It felt like slow motion, the way she watched Sabine’s body moving, the jewelry glinting in the stage lights. Elodie remembered Sabine making eye contact with her during the applause after the song, and she had never seen someone so full of joy and confidence in a single moment.   
Sabine’s eyes told of her feelings so openly and spread the happiness she was feeling around the whole room. She had a way of brightening up any space just by -

“Hello? Elodie?” Sabine was waving her hand in front of Elodie’s face.  
“Sorry,” Elodie said quietly, before looking to the side sheepishly, “What did you say?”  
“Do you want coffee? I’m stopping for gas and I’ll get myself one of those horrible gas stop coffees that taste like cardboard.” Sabine chuckled.   
“I’m fine, thanks,” said Elodie as the van slowly came to a stop. She watched Sabine jump out of the driver’s seat and then followed her movement by looking at the side mirror when she walked to the back of the van. The spell only broke when Sabine was out of sight.   
Elodie leaned back in her seat and sighed. Was she really in a van with a woman she barely knew, about to embark on a road trip, skipping school for a considerable amount of time, at 16? Before she had the time to think about it further, she quickly got out of the car too.  
“Just need some fresh air,” she explained when Sabine looked at her. She smiled, showing her teeth. Sabine always showed her teeth when she smiled, and she smiled most of the time. Elodie remembered how that smile made her feel, directed completely at her for the first time.

It was the second time they had met. A house party, hosted by Sabine and Luka. Elodie had turned up with her friends, Moe and Tabitha, although when she really thought about it, that night was really the night they became best friends. Sabine had welcomed her in a living room full of people dancing, drinking and talking.   
“Hey Elodie, I’m so glad you could…” Sabine greeted her, and Elodie was sure that she had kept talking, but her mind drowned out everything. Everything except for the visual. White teeth, bright smile, crinkled nose. Red velvet dress with a plunging neckline, heavy gold jewelry, hair brushed back to show her intriguing, dark eyes, lips painted a painfully luscious red. Elodie gulped, but let herself be lead to the kitchen by this angel in red.   
They talked and Elodie was so nervous that she couldn’t help herself behaving awkwardly and stumbling over her words. She had never talked to a woman this beautiful before, who also seemed interested in her. But that was short-lived, Sabine quickly went on to talk and dance with her other, also socially confident friends. Elodie just stood there for a while.   
The noise of the party was still deafening around her and people kept bumping into her. The longer she stood there, watching Sabine be the light of the party, the more she felt the need to get out of there, go home and just go to bed. But something about this extraordinary woman made her stay, made her get Sabine’s attention.  
It was the first time she tried Molly.  
And it felt amazing.

“Are you coming?”  
Elodie looked up from where she had been staring into blank air. It took her a moment to snap back into reality. Right. Van, gas stop, cardboard coffee. Sabine waved the coffee cup in her face.  
“This is honestly even worse than I expected,” she grinned. “You want a sip?”  
“No, thanks,” Elodie said, getting into the car. “I trust your judgment.”  
Sabine smiled and got into the driver’s side. The sun was hitting her face in that perfect angle, in which her eyes shone brightly green. 

The first time Elodie had noticed Sabine’s eye color was the first time they had met during daylight. Sabine had sent a text that made Elodie feel butterflies. They had met in a coffee shop and then taken a walk in the rain. It had felt like the confirmation that Elodie had needed so desperately, that Sabine was really interested in her. It was just the two of them, on a date. Sabine had been so kind, asking all the right questions and making Elodie laugh more than she had in a while.   
It was the day that Elodie stole for Sabine for the first time.  
It was also the day of their first kiss.  
Elodie remembered the close proximity of Sabine’s face. She had to look up to meet her deep gaze. They had gotten closer and closer, her heart beating so loudly that she was sure everyone could hear. Then there was a hand on her waist and she was swept into a kiss. It was everything she had hoped for the first time she saw those lips painted in that painfully luscious red. It was soft, a culmination of desperate want and quiet exploration. It felt natural and easy and wonderful, and Elodie longed for the sensation as soon as it was gone. Her eyes had stayed closed for a bit, her lips still slightly open. When she slowly opened her eyes, Sabine was smiling at her, still holding her by the waist. And the sun had come up, cheesy as it was, and her eyes shone a bright, warm green.

Elodie caught her own reflection in the side mirror. It looked strange, unfamiliar. When saw herself furrowing her brows, she noticed why - she had been smiling. A dreamy, thoughtful smile. A deep sense of calm washed over her. This was the right decision. This made her happy, Sabine made her happy.  
“Whatcha thinking about there?” Sabine asked. Elodie smiled again, not answering. Instead, she let her head sink back into the headrest and closed her eyes.  
Then she replayed the memory of that kiss, again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> I know this chapter is basically just flashbacks, bear with me guys - I just needed a soft beginning. But oh boy, get ready for what's coming cause it's gonna be a wild ride! (pun intended)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this! Feel free to share where you think this is going - I have a plan, but I might include your ideas too if you want to. Let's make this fun!
> 
> Love, Spencer


End file.
